Sing It Along
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day three hundred and thirty-nine: It's dare song day, and Finn gives Mike cause to sing at one Cheerio.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 16th cycle. Now cycle 17!_

* * *

**"Sing It Along"  
Mike & Finn; Mike/Brittany  
********Dare song: "Sing it out", "Sing it loud", "Sing it proud", "Sing it still"**

When they'd walk in and Mr. Schuester would have that expression on his face like he was about to whip out the old name-picking hat, Finn would just take his seat and wait on it, brace himself for whatever came their way. He didn't volunteer himself, wouldn't try himself at it. As a result, he was left on the picking side.

He wasn't able to get a word in for a while, and in that time the choices were dwindling. Seeing who was left, he had two options: He could end up with Kurt, end up with the same troubles he'd had when they had to do the ballads… or he could get Mike. He didn't want Kurt feeling bad about it, so he needed to act fast, not make it too obvious. He was lucky, managed as he'd wanted.

Mike had gone in that day in a pretty good mood and a willingness to go after whatever was offered to him without questioning or doubting… When Mr. Schuester asked for volunteers, Mike's hand went up. Then being picked by Finn, he nodded, satisfied. They would head out of Glee practice together, to briefly discuss how they'd go about things.

"Whatever you want," Mike told Finn.

"Seriously?" Finn smirked. "What if I give you a bad one, or embarrassing one?" he pointed out. Mike shrugged.

"What's a dare without the possibility of something like that?" Finn nodded to himself, satisfied with the answer.

"Alright, well, I guess I'll start looking into it and I'll let you know," he told him as they went their separate ways.

He didn't go off looking for anything bad or awkward; he wouldn't go for that still, the way he saw it, he had a chance… Well, Mike did… to show off in some way.

He got to searching when he got home. It took him a while to decide how he wanted to proceed. He had this thought like he'd do well performing to one person, among the crowd, while appearing to look at all of them. He didn't know who this person would be, that was all on Mike to decide.

With that idea in mind, he'd adjusted his search and finally he got hold of a song he believed Mike would do very well. It would fit his parameters, too. So off went his dare to Mike, and the whole thing was out of her hands.

Mike received his assignment, and his ambition kick carried on, getting to work. He didn't need choreography for this, which was just fine; he didn't want to fall into expected territory all the time.

On performance day, Mike waited out his turn very patiently, enjoying the other songs. When Mr. Schuester called him up, he moved to the mic and faced the club. As he did, his eyes made a reflex turn to the blonde Cheerio on the left. He would face the audience as a whole as he sang, but his movements did lead to swaying, and inevitably he'd find himself swaying to the left, again and again.

_[Mi] "When the night has come / and the land is dark, / And the moon / is the only light we'll see / No I won't be afraid. / Oh I won't be afraid, / Just as long as you stand, / stand by me / So darling, darling stand by me, / Oh, stand by me / Oh, stand, stand by me, stand by me._

_If the sky that we look upon / Should tumble and fall, / Or the mountains should crumble to the sea / I won't cry, I won't cry / No I won't shed a tear / Just as long as you stand, / stand by me. / And darling, darling stand by me, / Oh, stand by me, / Woah, stand now, stand by me, stand by me._

_Darling, darling / Stand by me, oh stand by me / Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me._

_Whenever you're in trouble / won't you stand by me / oh, stand by me / Woah won't you stand now, oh stand / Stand by me"_

He finished on a smile, being applauded by the club. He felt, as he went back to sit, that his rule of willingness had paid off. He knew he would not have had it without Glee Club. He'd still be on his own.

Just one more dare left, and the curiosity was palpable.

THE END

* * *

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
